Sleeping with Satan's Angels
by LuciannaBelladonna
Summary: Magdalene, the daughter of Diablo SaDiablo and Jezebelle Angeline, is a descendant of Daemon and Jaenelle. She is the mirror image of the Sadist and Witch. With Twilight's Dawn her Birthright Jewel and Black the jewel she acquired from her Offering to the Darkness she isn't sure where her destiny is going to take her but with her fiance, Julius at her side, she can do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Proposal

As I plunged the knife towards my victim a hand reached out and caught my arms. Holding one arm behind my back the knife was wrestled from the other held above my head. My eyes blazed in fury as I stared at the man in front of me struggling through the mist in my head to recognize him.

"Don't." he whispered.

"Please" I pleaded tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. "Let me go. Don't touch me."

"I can't. You have enough of your Great Aunt Marian in you that the guilt you would feel after killing him would kill you."

"I can handle it. The bastard deserves it."

"Magdalene, look at me. I have been your best friend for seventeen years, I know you inside and out. This madness is not you. Don't let it control you. You aren't your father. And as your best friend I won't let you have this scar on your soul."

"…Julius…."

"Of course, my love."

At those words the mist cleared and I recognized the man who had me held in one arm with one foot on the chest of a man on the ground. His wings were wrapped around his body cradling me. As he let the man up he set me on my feet. I finally recognized him. It was my gardener holding a bouquet of poisoned black roses. I broke down and collapsed against Julius's shoulder, as he lowered me to the ground I heard him whispering,

"I'm here. I'm here. It's okay. It'll be okay."

As he whispered in my ear I noticed the gardener drop the roses and start running towards the town, probably to tell the villagers about the mad woman who had tried to kill him. I fell asleep with my head in Julius's lap as he stroked my blonde curls away from my sapphire eyes as they finally closed and my body relaxed. I felt him pick me up once I was sleeping deeply. Julius's spread his wings and sheltering me in his arms like a child he took off towards my home. As he landed he handed me off to my father who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs as my mother ran out the door.

"Thank you, Julius. We were so worried." Magdalene's mother said breathlessly.

"It's my duty, Jezebelle, Diablo. As her best friend and bodyguard, it is my duty to keep her mind, body and soul safe."

"Come in, won't you?" Diablo offered.

"I really shouldn't."

"Please, I want you here when Magdalene wakes up." Jezebelle says.

I watched as Diablo carried his daughter's small frame up the stairs. Jezebelle waved for me to follow them and disappeared down the hall. I watched as Diablo laid Maggie in her bed and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you daddy. I'm so sorry for running off like that."

"It's okay. I love you too my dizzy dreamer."

Smiling I turned and stepped away from the doorway. Diablo put a hand on my shoulder and made his way down the stairs to his wife. I stepped into the room and lay down on the bed beside Maggie. Running my hand through her hair I let it stop on her cheek. Her breath caught then returned to normal. I wrestled with the urge to kiss her then turned away. I stared at the ceiling and a thought came to me.

*Sabrina?* I sent out on a psychic thread towards Diablo's cousin.

*Yes?*

*Are you still an assassin?*

*Does Diablo rule hell?*

*Of course*

*What do you need?*

*An assassin.*

*Who, when, where, why?"

*Magdalene's gardener, now, on the road out of town, and he's a sick little bastard. He tried to kill her.*

*Done*

*Thank you.*

*My pleasure Julius.*

Drawing power from the Ebon-Gray Jewel around my neck I sent the knife I had taken from Maggie spinning into the wall opposite her bed. Pulling her into my arms I wrapped my wings around her and kissed her. She smiled in her sleep and a wave of peace swirled around the room.

I felt him pull me closer and wrap his dark wings around me. I waited for the kiss and it came I was expecting it. I smiled in my sleep and snuggled closer into his chest. I felt the wave of peace emanate from us and swirl around the room. I don't know how long we slept in each other's arms but it was the most peaceful sleep I had ever had. When we woke I looked up into his sleeping face and smiled. Kissing his lips softly I extracted myself from his embrace and retreated to the hallway. Taking the steps two at a time I ran to the parlor where my parents sat having their coffee. I bounded over to the couch where my father sat. I plopped onto the couch next to him and took his mug of coffee out of his hands. I looked over at my mother and noticed her toying with her Twilight's Dawn jewels. I sent her a questioning psychic probe on a matching Twilight's Dawn thread then the same question to my father on a Black spear.

*We were just wondering when the wedding was, darling.*

*He hasn't asked yet.*

*Ah.*

I was my parent's mirror, a Black Jeweled, Black Widow, and a Healer but I also carried my mother's jewel Twilight's Dawn. I had my father's hauntingly sensual looks but my mother's hair and eyes. I was the female version of the Sadist but I also had some of Witch's qualities. I crossed my long legs and leaned against my father breathing in his scent mingling with my mother's psychic scent. I must have fallen back asleep because my dad had to shake me awake when Julius came downstairs shirtless wearing a loose pair of Eyrien practice pants. I rose, straightening my rose colored dress and checking the ties of my black lace corset. As Julius stepped into the parlor my mother and father rose to greet him. Jezebelle kissed his cheek and offered him a cup of coffee as Diablo grasped his hand and thanked him again for returning his daughter back to sanity. I stood silently kicking the rug with my black satin slippers focused on remembering how to breathe.

Watching Maggie stand there looking like she was going to faint I went over and lifted her chin making her look in my eyes.

"Breathe."

Her sapphire eyes caught my gold ones and she let out the breath she had been holding and took a shuddering gasp before smiling at me.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay darling."

"You're just so damn beautiful."

"I get that a lot."

Kissing her I turn back to her parents, get down on one knee and look up at them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Angeline, I would like your blessing to marry your daughter. If she'll have me of course."

"Mom," she whispered, "Dad."

They just smiled and Jezebelle said, "It's about time. You two have been best friends for sixteen years. It was about time you asked Julius."

"Seventeen years mom. Since we were two." Maggie mutters.

"I apologize Maggie." she says inclining her head.

Moving on I look at Diablo, he just shook his head and smiled. "Go for it."

I turned to look at Maggie.

"Magdalene Azazel SaDiablo, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Julius Samuel Tenneson."

I swept her up in a hug and kissed her lips. Spinning her around, I looked up in her eyes. There was a cautious joy but it was pure. I set her down and knelt down reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a plain gold band set with seven uncut jewels in every color of the rainbow. As I placed it on her hand a tear fell from her eye. I looked up and wiped it away with my thumb gently as I could.

"I love you."

"Today, tomorrow and forever more."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Warning

When he picked me up and spun me around I lost all sense of reality. My mind slipped into the mist of madness. When he set me down the feel of the solid ground and his hands on my hips jolted me back to reality. A tear escaped and as he wiped it away he whispered that he loved me. The words slipped out before I could catch them, today, tomorrow and forever more. I don't know if I'm prepared to dedicate my shattered life to anyone but if I have to I know it has to be him. He has known and understood my madness since we were children of 2, fluttering around our parent's knees, tugging on waistcoats, and stepping on dress hems. Growing up with the Sadist, Witch, Sataen and Lucivar as my ancestors, demon dead as my constant companions, a coven of witches and warlords as my tutors, kindred as my body guards and sparring partners, I was different but Julius never minded. As the thought settled in my chest that I was twenty years old today and engaged, I swooned. My father stepped up and caught me reacting faster than my mother and Julius. He lowered me onto the couch and let out a chuckle.

"I think that's enough for today." He decreed when I came to.

"I agree Daddy. I agree." I sighed sitting up. "I'm sorry Julius."

"It's quite alright darling."

"Momma, can we go to the Hall for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course my dear."

"I'm going to head upstairs to rest."

"Okay darling. Daddy and I will stay here while you two head up."

Julius moved to help me stand and linked his arm in mine. When we reached my room he opened the door for me and stepped inside only after I had entered. I heard the lock click and spun around. Julius swept me up in a kiss that took my breath away. I laced my hands into his black hair and his tightened on my waist. When we broke apart my face was flushed and his eyes were blazing.

"Not yet, my love. Not yet." I mumbled against his lips as I kissed him again lightly and dragged him to the bed.

In the morning I woke up in his arms to find a purple rose with a blood red bow tied around the stem. A sense of fear and anger swept through me and wouldn't leave. I almost cried out when Julius's arms dropped from around me but I bit my tongue and crawled out of bed. Snatching the rose from the table, I was about to throw it across the room when my temper snapped and it caught on fire in my hand. Crying out I woke up Julius, he vanished what was left of the rose. Not asking questions he wrapped me in his arms and rocked my shaking form. The name was on my lips but I fought the urge to whisper it. The mists tugged at me beckoning to me with their twisted tongues. 'Arthurian'. His name was a curse and a blessing, his promise hung in the air. A twisted promise that blazed forth. A threat that kept me in his control. A promise to kill the one who won my hand in marriage and that he would own my body and my jewels. My accursed friend, the one who hurt me more than I thought was imaginable.

"You have to go Julius. Take my parents shopping. Go see your sisters. Just go and take them with you."

"I refuse. I must know what's gotten you so shaken up."

"Just go, please. That's all I ask of you." I said looking into his golden eyes with the dark circles that looked so much like bruises under them.

He snarled but let me go. He left the room with only a hurt backwards glance. When he was gone I threw a shield over the door and moved across the room to a door with a lock. Pulling a key from my bodice I unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it behind me. Tugging the laces of my corset loose I peeled it off. Once I had vanished it to the laundry room I slipped out of my dress and sent it the way of the corset. I was standing in a bath house type room. There was an Olympic pool sized bath with a bench that ran around the sides and steps set at intervals. I slid out of my slip and underclothes and dove into the pool. I anchored myself on the bottom and meditated on the thought of my marriage. When I ran out of breath I propelled myself out of the water and bobbed on the surface calling in a bar of soap to cleanse my body. Vanishing the soap I called in some oils to clean and perfume my hair.

I swam a few laps around the pool before climbing out and wrapping myself in a just warmed towel. Unlocking the door I made the trip across the room on tiptoes to my dressing room so to not alert the maids working below. I slipped into the room and locked the door. Putting a Black shield on it followed by Twilight's Dawn shield that only my mother could break, I knelt down and put my forehead on the floor in front of me. I took a few minutes to relax myself completely and just let my mind reach out the kindred and the few witches and warlords that I had befriended. They sensed my mood and poured peace and compassion my direction. They gave me the strength to move from the cold floor and pull on some clothes.

I pulled a light meadow green slip over my head, followed by a dark green velvet dress with a brown corset with lace that peeked over the top of my dress. I pulled on a pair of soft leather boots and tucked a knife where it would be easily accessible. A stiletto went up my sleeve in a holster strapped around my arm. Around my thigh was another holster that held various vials of poison and antidotes to about every poison imaginable.

I hung my Jewels around my neck and wrist on their thick chains. My hair I twisted into a knot on the top of my head with soft curls hanging down to frame my face. Reaching out on a psychic thread to my friend Isabelle and Ann Marie I swiped red rouge onto my lips.

*Dressed to kill my dear.* A low grumbling voice acknowledged.

*Krucible.* I sighed turning to look at the white tiger standing in the middle of my dressing room.

*Lady Magdalene.*

*You couldn't let me do this on my own could you?*

*No we couldn't darling.* Five more voices joined his.

I just stood mystified as three witches and two warlord princes joined my kindred friend in the dressing room.

*Ann Marie, Isabelle, Phoenix, Landen, Morgan*

*Lady Magdalene*

*Why?*

*Because you are our dream.*

I whirled around and jumped onto the windowsill. *Then let me do this alone.*

Throwing myself from the window, I caught a black wind that none of them could catch and streaked towards the altar that would allow me into my grandfather's kingdom where none of them could enter. As the wind dropped me at the landing web my ankle rolled and I stumbled. Gritting my teeth I stood upright and leaning over put both hands around my ankle and fed a thread of power into the muscles. As they relaxed I cut off the power and looked around. The landscape was rough and dark; this was the home of demons, incubus, succubus and other nastier sorts. My great grandfather's hall, a dark and imposing palace stood upon a hill looking down at me accusingly.

I bared my teeth at it and threw myself back into the air this time catching a Gray wind. It set me down in the middle of a forest; I could hear the sound of an ax chopping and a tree falling, so I followed it. Arthurian stood; his back to me muscles rippling under his shirt, hands grasping the ax that had felled the tree lying in front of him. I hardly breathed for fear he would hear me.

I watched as he leaned the ax against a cedar and reached for a water skin hanging around his waist. As he took a drink he tilted his head back so that his black hair hung in a curtain down his back I pressed my finger to my lips to keep from sighing, he was still beautiful. He took a seat on the fallen tree and pulled an instrument from his bag and started playing. I was so enthralled I didn't notice that I had stepped from the safety of the trees until it was too late.

"Hello again Magdalene." He whispered letting the flute fall from his lips.

"Arthurian." I replied threateningly.

"Nice of you to join me." He exclaimed rising to his feet.

"Oh I can assure you the pleasure is all mine dearest." I sneered circling him.

"Can't an old friend get a proper greeting?" He asked lifting his arms for a hug.

"You were never my friend." I replied clasping my hands in front of me.

"Oh but I was dearest Maggie. It was your infuriating friendship with an Eyrien bastard war lord that destroyed us my friend. He has never been good enough for you."

The air around me froze. I couldn't draw a deep enough breath and tendrils of icy fog dripped from my fingers.

"You may want to rethink that statement." I snarled my eyes hard and my voice deep.

"Oh I think I'd rather not." He said picking up his ax.

On the way here I had vanished my jewels and called in a Gray jewel to disguise the fact that I carried darker. I had never trusted Arthurian enough to wear my birthright jewels around him so he didn't know that I far outranked his Green jewel. I drew on the power of the Gray to make the ax heavy enough that he would drop it. When the ax head thudded into the ground I opened a chasm so that it would fall further then I sealed it in.

Arthurian stumbled in surprise but recovered quickly he pulled a knife from his belt and aiming for my head threw it. With a flick of the wrist I had caught the blade by the hilt inches from my face and with another flick I sent it spinning into Arthurian's shoulder. He faltered a step but sent another blade towards me; I stepped into its path and with a small suggestion with my mind altered its path so it would imbed itself into the ground by my foot. I bent over and plucked it out of the ground and twirled it in my fingers.

"You've gotten better." Arthurian observed.

"You've noticed." I thanked him giving him a toothy sneer.

"You are still under me in jewels, little one."

I just smiled and called in two blades and prepared for the inevitable.

"Why are you doing this, little wren?"

"You threaten my love. The only one who has accepted me as I am. The only one who can bear to hold me when I fall into the twisted kingdom. The only one who doesn't care that I may have powers he has never imagined. He loves me truly, madly and deeply. It scares me but if I have to spend the rest of my life with someone, I would rather spend it with him than with you, Arthurian." My temper snapped and I was screaming at him.

I hadn't realized my voice was rising until I saw his reaction. He just stood there, mouth hanging open. The little wren he remembered didn't exist anymore. I was a peregrine falcon quick as lightning, a red tailed hawk screaming my displeasure and defiance to the sky, the trees, the earth, and him. I hadn't felt myself move but I had him pressed against a tree with my knife at his throat. His eyes were wide with fear and widened even more as six more people dropped into the clearing. A hand encircled my wrist and two more grabbed Arthurian's arms then pulled us with them to the middle of the clearing.

"Isabelle, Morgan, Phoenix, Krucible, Landen, Ann Marie. I thought I told you to let me do this on my own?" I demanded, angrily.

"We just couldn't Maggie." Isabelle answered, running her fingers through her mousy brown hair.

Landen and Morgan had tied Arthurian up to a tree and taken his weapons, Jewel and his shoes. Krucible, my kindred companion, leaned against me, lending me his warmth. Phoenix was picking at invisible lint on her riding breeches, her head bent and her bright red hair catching the sun. Ann Marie was picking through Arthurian's bag looking for anything she could filch, her kindred companion, a Capuchin monkey looking over her shoulder its hands entwined in her raven hair. These were my coven and my best friends. They had risked my wrath to follow me on this mission. I couldn't very well stay mad at them. Krucible rumbled under my hand as I scratched his ears then nudged me until I was upright.

*We should go, little cub.*

*I agree.*

*The High Lord?*

*I suppose it is necessary, seeing as we are in his Territory.*

I looked at my friends who were watching me. They were waiting for my decision as to what we needed to do.

"We will be heading to the Keep. If you wish to leave and return to your own Territories I will understand." I said, one hand resting on the top of Krucible's head.

They all stood and collected their weapons then moved to stand next to me, Landen and Morgan each grabbing one of Arthurian's arms to haul him to his feet. Together we all jumped onto a Green wind and rode it to the High Lord of Hell's home, The Keep. The wind dropped us at a landing web a mile from The Keep, as close as he would allow someone to land. We procured horses and a cart to haul Arthurian at a small farm. I rode a buckskin Mustang stallion that was green broke that the farmer had been eager to get rid of as it was generally stubborn and hard to handle. As soon as I had touched its forehead I recognized it as familiar.

*What is your name?* I sent to it as I gazed into its eyes.

*Kalamity, dream child.* He sent back on an Ebon-Gray spear.

He allowed me to mount and Krucible took up his position on my right. Phoenix was on a red Roan Quarter Horse mare; Ann Marie chose a chestnut Morgan, Isabelle was mounted on a Palomino Halfinger. Landen and Morgan were seated on a cart pulled by two black Shires. When everyone was settled we began our journey up the road to the gates of the Lord of Hell's manor. At the gates a demon dead guard took one look at me and swung the gate open. I nodded at them and rode on. Every soul that we met on the way up to the front steps bowed their heads in my direction and took a step away from the road to make a clear path.

When we rode into the courtyard stable hands ran up to grab the reins of the horses and to help us women dismount. I gave my young stable hand special instructions as to how to care for Kalamity then started up the steps my coven following me keeping Arthurian in the center of their group. A demon dead butler swung the front door open before I even reached it sensing that I was balanced on the edge of a knife and ready to strike. He just pointed to the study and stood out of the way.

I opened the door and Daemon stood up quickly, setting down his glass of blood wine and putting his hand on the top of it before the blast of that swept in behind me could knock it over. My mother and father were seated across from his desk with Julius clinging to the backs of their chairs to hold himself up.

"Magdalene! What is the meaning of this?" my Great Uncle Lucivar demanded.

My coven followed me dragging Arthurian who had passed out between them. Mother let out a cry of outrage and Father had to grip her arms to stop her from flying forward, though I could tell he was just as angry.

"This man has threatened my love and my family for the last time, Papa. I am offering you his body and soul to do with what you will." I said as Landen and Morgan dumped Arthurian at Daemon's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Everything has a price

When Maggie blazed into the room I was almost shoved to my feet by the blast of wind that swept in after her. I gripped the backs of her parent's chairs and tucked my wings in tight to my body before I could be knocked over. Her mother shot to her feet ready to fly at the unconscious man on the floor and her father grabbed her even though he was just as angry. The air turned to ice and I found it hard to breathe. I was rising quickly to the killing edge just by being in the room. Jezebelle and Magdalene's hair was crackling with electricity and I found it hard not to be sexually attracted to Maggie in her fury.

When Daemon caught a glimpse of the man through the coven's legs his muscles tightened and I could see his nails gouging into the desk top. He motioned for everyone in the room to leave and as the coven escorted Maggie out, her parents followed. I was on my way out when Daemon called for me to stay.

"Yes sir?" I said stopping in front of his desk.

"I'm sure you are very confused as to how this man could cause such a reaction so quickly."

"Honestly sir, I am."

"Have a seat, son." He said motioning to the chairs as he moved to put a binding spell on the man.

"This man used to be Maggie's best friend before she met you. He was in love with her body and her power. He coveted her in the darkest and most twisted way a man could covet a woman. They were young and reckless. He was always pushing her to use the full extent of her magic though it would shatter her. It was how her grandmother was treated. Her grandmother was raped, Julius. I thought it was my fault. My mind was shattered from the guilt that was sorely misplaced. I almost lost my brother because of it. To think that my beautiful granddaughter would be treated the same way was too much to bear. I told her parents to keep that boy away from her. And they tried, Darkness bless them, they tried. Magdalene has always been reckless. You know this. She would see him in secret and one night she went to see him. It was storming; they met in an abandoned barn. Tonight was different, Arthurian was in a mood. It was his rut season. He forced her to…." He shuddered and reached for his blood wine.

"He forced her to her knees and made her…. then he….raped her. She was crying the whole time and calling for someone to save her. And you, Hell's fire boyo, you were the one who heard her cries. You were just a low level warrior wet behind the ears. My brother, Lucivar, tried to stop you. You wouldn't listen. You grabbed the nearest blade and you flew through that terrible storm to save her. You were beaten badly for your trouble, you almost died. Jezebelle nursed you and you nursed Magdalene. While your body was healing you healed my granddaughters mind. She is the strongest of us, so that also makes her the most vulnerable. But you never minded that she far exceeded everything you can do magically. Do you remember what you promised her when you both healed?"

"I promised her that if she could beat me in hand to hand combat I would marry her. I can never remember if she beat me or not."

"Oh boyo she won. She was dead set on winning that fight. She trained for weeks. You kept your promise even though you couldn't remember who won."

"Sir, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Of course I will keep my promise."

Daemon nodded and signaled me that it was time for me to go. On my way out I turned to see him wiping a tear from his cheek and then bending over the man, Arthurian. I saw a flash of power surge out from him and into Arthurian. I saw the look on Arthurian's face right before his mind and body disintegrated.

"That's why he is the High Lord of Hell." Maggie whispered appearing in the shadows.

I just wrapped an arm around her waist and walked outside with her. We took a walk in the garden and I just listened to her tell me everything about her and Arthurian's friendship.

Julius walked with me in the garden as I talked. He didn't interrupt he just listened, his arm around my waist and his wings stretched out wide to catch the last bit of sunlight. I could see the scars from his fight with Arthurian so many years ago and wondered if they ever hurt him when he flew. We stopped at a bench in front of a fountain and we sat. As we watched the sun set Julius started playing with my hair so I slid down to the ground and settled in front of him. We sat in silence his fingers untangling my hair and brushing across my shoulders every so often and sending tingles down my spine.

I turned to face him after awhile and looked up at him, trust in my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me wrapping his wings around us in a cocoon. We were out of sight of the house. I didn't realize just how far we had walked while I had been talking. We were at the bottom of a hill and around a turn. There were trees all around us, as the fountain was set in a clearing. It had been my mother's favorite spot to practice her magic away from prying eyes. Julius slipped off his shirt and spread it on the ground and laid me down on it.

I stared into his eyes as he stripped down to nothing. He settled over me and kissed me tenderly as he unlaced my dress to expose my breasts. He kissed a path down my chest then moved to suckle my nipples, nipping them so that they would tighten up into little buds. He then pulled my dress over my head to show the lack of clothing underneath. He laid a trail of kisses down to the patch of hair between my legs. He shoved my legs open then settled his head between them. His fingers spread the skin and his tongue darted into the wet heat. I cried out as his tongue explored me carefully but passionately. When he was done he settled his member where his tongue had been. At a nod from me he shoved it in. We moved together more in sync than ever. We rode the climaxes together over and over. I screamed his name and he wrapped his lips over mine to cut off the sound. We lay side by side in the grass, panting. I rise up to my knees to put a hand on his chest.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

I press my lips to his and kiss him rough and passionate then I sit back and look at him. His pupils are dilated and he's breathing heavier. I pant, my chest rising and falling. It draws his eyes and I can see that he wants to go again so I lay back as he mounts me. I don't know how many times we came together in the next few hours but when the moon started rising over the hill we were both exhausted so we gathered our clothes and walked back to the Keep hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I quit

Maggie's parents planned the wedding for weeks. I spent my days training with Lucivar and Maggie spent hers with the coven but we spent each night in each other's arms. We shared walks in the garden, days out on the town shopping for clothes, furniture, cutlery, dishes and other things to fill our house. I kept my eyes peeled for more threats and she kept an eye on me. I knew I was being followed. I knew that Josephine and Cleo were waiting for a report from me but I really didn't care. They could go shove a pole up their asses and leave me the hell alone. All I wanted was to spend a nice quiet life with the woman of my dreams. But I knew that until Josephine and Cleo died, I would never have that.

We were walking through the town of Dharo when Maggie stopped to look in a shop window and I realized I was in love with her, as a person. Not her power or her family, not her as a queen but as a person. At first all I could think of was, she's just another queen I'd have to grow up with and pretend to care about. One more heart I'd have to break, nothing special, but then everything changed after I saved her and helped her put herself back together after the rape. I grew close to her family and they treated me like one of their own. The more time I spent with her the more I realized how special she truly was. How unique and strong and independent she was. The more I listened to her talk, the way she walked and commanded a room just by entering it from birth. I saw the queen she was going to become but I also saw her for what she truly was and what she was, was Maggie.

She was graceful, smooth, elegant but not afraid to get dirty in the garden. She was surrounded by darkness but she had an inner light that made it impossible to ignore her. She became everything to me. For once I didn't care about the power she held or who her ancestors were. None of that mattered. It didn't define her, growing up she spent time with landens and Blood alike. She was Maggie. Nothing was going to change that. She wouldn't let it. When I asked her to marry me, I wasn't thinking about what Josephine and Cleo had assigned me. I was thinking of her and me together for the rest of our lives.

I realized I was staring when she snapped her finger in front of my face.

"Julius!" she shouted and I stumbled back a step almost getting hit by a carriage.

She yanked me forward and I wrapped my arms around her, steadying both of us as I tripped almost flattening her.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Just thinking about something, my imagination ran away with me. I'm sorry, my Queen. It won't happen again. I should have been more vigilant." I said chuckling.

She scoffed and pulled me into a store and started piling books in my arms. I dutifully followed her, grinning. She had a way of drawing people to her I thought chuckling as shopkeepers from the surrounding stores flocked to the book store. Just like her grandmother, Jaenelle. The shopkeepers were eager to please her as they tried to anticipate her needs. I got shuffled to the back of the crowd as more and more shopkeepers flooded into the store. Maggie just looked back at me apologetically and carefully extracted herself from the crowd.

"I'm sorry. You can leave if you want. I have Krucible close at hand." She says putting a hand on my cheek looking into my terror filled eyes as I struggle to breathe in the mass of bodies surrounding me.

*As always* a voice rumble behind me as a white tiger that comes to my hip and weighs 800 pounds cuts a path through the crowd.

I look at him then nod, pass my packages to a man standing beside me then make a quick exit. I stand outside the door and put my hands on my knees bending over to catch my breath. I had a huge fear of crowds. I wouldn't have gone shopping if I knew that Maggie was going to attract such a large crowd of people. I felt a soft touch on my psychic barriers and quickly swept the area with my eyes and sent out a pulse of energy. When I detected no threat I made contact with the touch.

*Julius*

*Josephine*

*You were supposed to report 3 days ago.*

*I know. I apologize. I just got swept up in all of the little queen's plans.*

*There is much to talk about. Report at sundown. No arguments. No excuses.*

Feeling the touch retreat I shuddered and looked around. No one was on the street. They were all crowded in the bookstore with Maggie. I quickly contacted Krucible and keeping it brief told him I was needed elsewhere. He just grumbled his attention focusing on a hand that was getting too close to Maggie for comfort. I chuckled and broke contact, taking to the sky. I flew over the city of Dharo then landed in the courtyard of a large cottage with a well tended garden. Nodding to the man who opened the door for me I slipped inside and down a hall to a study. Tucking my wings in tight I stepped into the room. Josephine sat in a tall wing backed chair tapping her nails impatiently as Cleo stood by the window holding a glass of yarbarah.

"Julius. It's about damn time." Cleo snaps turning to face me.

"Now Cleo give the boy time to explain himself. Julius, report. Please." Josephine purred.

Shuddering I sat in the chair in front of the desk and focused my eyes on the dark wood. Tangling my fingers together I took a deep breath, looked Josephine in the eyes and opened my mouth, already knowing I was going to regret this.

"I quit." I said low and even.

Cleo snorted, quite unladylike. Josephine's nail dug gouges in the top of the desk. I just sat there, face impassive.

"I quit. I'm in love with Magdalene. I can't play these games anymore. She's nothing like what you've trained me to destroy. I quit." I said again low and even.

"You can't just quit. We've worked so hard to train you for this. You can't just back out because you've suddenly developed a heart." Cleo snaps.

"I agree with your aunt, Julius." Josephine said.

"She's not my aunt. And you aren't my mother. Not anymore. You are just two spoiled ass queens who are used to getting your way. Well I'm done being your pawn. I quit." I stood up as both of them seethed with rage.

"Julius Samael! You come back here! Don't you turn your back on me. You will regret this! I can always get someone else to take your place in destroying that little bitch!" Josephine shrieked as I kept walking.

I stepped out the front door and took a deep breath then launched myself into the sky. I spiral up faster and faster until my lungs get tight and my head breaks through the lowest level of clouds. Screaming an Eyrien war cry I flip in midair and spiral downwards towards the ground, pulling up at the last second. I fly across the land fast and hard, not caring where I was going. The only thing I thought about was Magdalene and protecting her. I eventually made it back to Dharo, with scratches along my bare arms from all the trees I whipped through and a nasty gash in my leg where I had cut it too close on a corner in a canyon.

I limped up the street, people slipping in doorways of shops or turning to look in shop windows to avoid my gaze which was hard. Cold radiated off of my limbs as I searched for Maggie. I peered into the book store which was empty except the clerk. I looked in every tavern, inn, and café. Finally frustrated I dropped my barriers and shouted for her mentally.

*Maggie!*

I felt every single Blood man woman and child within a hundred mile radius flinch and one flare of anger.

*Julius. Look behind you.*

I spun and upon seeing her safe, my cold rage slowly ebbed. Just looking into her eyes which were like two small pools of peace and comfort took the edge off of my temper. I flinch as she wraps her arms around me and strokes my back.

"Shh shh sweetheart I'm here. Nothing's wrong. I'm safe, you're safe. Relax my love. Relax." She murmurs as I shake in her arms.

"Maggie, there's something I need to tell you." I whisper my voice trembling.

"Not now darling. Not now."

"Yes now." I shiver as her fingers trail down my arms.

She sighs and tugs me into an empty tavern then up a set of stairs to a private room. She tosses a double shield around the room then crosses her arms.

"Fine, explain."


End file.
